All Coming Together
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: Seven years after the end of Star Ocean 2, Captain Claude Kenni and his battleship return to Expel to face a new enemy
1. Default Chapter Title

Star Ocean is the property of Enix and Tri-Ace. All rights reserved. All original characters are mine.

A little sequel to the second game. A bit mature and a bit odd, picks up the story and goes with it. Enjoy.

****

ALL COMING TOGETHER

Prologue:

Where We Went

______________

The empty bottle of Jack Daniels rests on the floor, the cup rolling out of his limp hand as he lies, passed out, on the bed.

He doesn't know what time it is.

Quite frankly, he doesn't _care_ what time it is.

All he counts at this point are days, months, and years, which he uses to count the time since he left home.

Left home as the captain of his own starship at 22 years old. Four years ago.

He's twenty six years old and he commands the most powerful ship in the Terran Federation Starfleet.

And he's not as enthusiastic as he thought he'd be.

"_Captain?_"

He slowly opens an eye, strands of blonde hair straining over his vision as he groans, reaching out to his nighttable and tapping the small, circular device lying on the alarm clock.

"This's Kenni.", he mutters, "How can I help you?"

"_Captain, we're getting a distress call from Arcturus._", the female voice states, "_I think you should report to the bridge._"

..._Arcturus?_

"Got it."

He taps the circle again, sitting up, tossing aside the glass.

Good thing the bottle was nearly empty, anyway. Otherwise they'd never get him up.

He grabs his light blue jacket from the chair by the nighttable, throwing it on over his white button shirt and zipping it up, grabbing the circle and attaching it onto the right side of the jacket, over his rank insignia.

Arcturus...same system as Expel.

"I really hope it isn't what I think it is...", he mutters, climbing to his feet, and walks out, the lights in his quarters shutting off as the doors close behind him.

Chapter 1:

Familiar Territory

________________

The large, silver-white doors slide open as Captain Claude Kenni walks in, everyone on the bridge standing up as his shoes hit the metal.

"Captain on the bridge!", the gold-skinned, tendril haired woman with the insignia of Commander announces.

Claude sighs, lazily saluting.

"At ease, Commander.", he mutters.

Commander Ayla Malles nods, clapping her heels together as the bridge crew takes their seats again.

"Is the message audio, video, or both?", he asks, walking over to her side, staring at the large viewport above the half-circle helm controls.

"It's both, Captain.", she says.

"Great. Put it on.", he mutters, clasping his hands behind him, "This is Captain Claude C. Kenni, commanding officer of the TFS _White Star_. How can we hel-"

The screen crackles, flashing...

And becomes the image of a beautiful, blue-haired woman with green eyes, her face covered in dirt and grime, her eyes conveying terror and desperation. He swallows, hard, instantly recognizing her. Even after seven years, he still recognizes her...

"_Is anyone receiving?_", she asks, her voice rattling in her throat, "_This is Mother Rena Lanford of the United Expel. We are under attack. If anyone out there is receiving, please respond. We are under attack and we do not know what they are. Please respond. Is anyone receiving this?_"

He swallows, again. He looks over to Ayla, nodding, and turns back to the screen.

"This is the TFS _White Star_. We're enroute."

He makes a cutting signal, Rena's eyes closing as the image disappears.

Claude turns to Ayla, biting his lip as the starscape reappears.

"And?", she asks.

"Set course for Arcturus 4. Maximum warp."

"Sir? That's an undeveloped planet."

"Cite the fact that three Nedians live there and that there's tetragene tech somewhere on the planet.", he responds, "And that's not a request."

She nods, sighing.

"Aye, sir.", she says, "Set course, maximum speed."

The three men at helm control get to work, typing in coordinates as the floor begins to vibrate as the power core comes online.

"Course set.", Ayla says, "Captain?"

"Engage."

The screen flashes white as the starfield is replaced with the gold-white swirls of hyperspace, Claude staring for a moment before turning to the door.

"Travel time, Commander?"

"Six hours, thirty four minutes until we reach Arcturus."

"I'll be catching some winks.", he says, "Call me when we get there."

He walks out, closing the door behind him, as Ayla walks over to the center chair and sits down.

He can see the swirls passing by his window as he stares at the ceiling, his hands folded on his bare chest.

He's already taken the hangover medication. He'll be in top shape when he sees Rena...

Sees Rena...for the first time in seven years. Ever since he left Expel and went back to Earth.

And he promised he'd return as soon as he could. Kissed her goodbye, clicked his communicator, and told them to transport.

And he simply...forgot.

He reaches over to his nighttable, pulling open the draw, pulling out a small cube, resting it on his chest before pressing a side of it.

An image of Rena, seven years before, appears.

She mouths something, the audio turned off by his own command as she delivers her message to him. A message asking him to come back when he can. Telling him she wants to see him again. Telling him to give his mother her consolations.

Dev sighs, turning off the hologram and placing it on his nighttable, lying his head back as the faint light flickers slightly.

Just about everyone stayed there. Chisato left, and started a career as a journalist in the Tetragene States. Noel stayed on Expel, Bowman went back to his wife in Linga, Celine and Ashton became an item, Leon went back to Lacuor, Dias went on his less than merry way...and Claude had every intention of settling down with Rena.

And then he went back to Earth, and one thing led to another...and he has no idea how he ended up in charge of a two mile long battleship. With the firepower to annihilate all life on Expel if he ever got pissy.

He fingers the communicator badge, sighing. He has the authority to trace that signal and reconnect with the communicator he left Rena before he left.

_But what would I say? Hi, Rena. Sorry I abandoned you for seven years. Sorry I tore out your heart and stomped it like a mariachi dancer. Want to go out on a date?_

He rolls his head back, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Lights, off.", he mutters.

And he falls asleep as the lights fade out.

With a flash of light and a blurr of motion, an object appears in the Arcturus system. Two miles long, constructed of silver white metal. A giant 'beak' that runs the length of the entire ship, two nacelles jutting out from the sides, connected to a third nacelle underneath by a giant, half circle cradle.

The first _Osiris_-class battleship. The _White Star_.

Its three engines ignite in blue light as it begins its steady path to the blue-green world fourth in the Arcturus system.

And something watches it from a distance away.

"_Captain, we are now in orbit of Arcturus 4._"

Claude opens his eyes as the communicator beeps, Ayla's voice coming over and waking him from his slightly pleasant slumber.

"Hn...got it. I'll be in Transporter room 1 in twenty minutes. Assemble an away team an-"

"_Captain, we've read some sort of outside interference. The transporters can't penetrate them. I'll have a shuttle powered up and waiting, but I still recommend not going,. It's an uncertain enviroment._"

"I appreciate your concern, Commander, but I know these people.", he says, sitting up, "If anyone should deal with them, I should."

"_Then I insist on coming along._"

"Fine, Commander. Bleed off a copy and keep your other half on the ship. I still need someone watching over my bridge while I'm gone."

"_Very well. I'll see you in Hangar 4, Captain. Bridge out._"

Claude puts the communicator down on his nighttable, standing, rolling his head back and cracking his neck, groaning.

Commander Malles is one of his best assets. She's a carboscian. A shapeshifter, a being who's natural form was a semi-liquid gold puddle. Not only was she roughly seven times faster, stronger, and durable as he, but she could also make copies of herself by cell division. Drained her a bit, but she recovered off the bat. And also allowed her to be literally two places at once.

He grabs a towel, walking to the bathroom and undressing, and walks into the hot stream of water from his shower as he begins to sing a tune Rena taught him, years ago...

Chapter 2:

Off Into Uncertainties

__________________

White and grey sneakers clap on the metal floors as Claude walks through the double doors, dressed in a typical grey, loose fit duty uniform. He takes a moment, looking around the seemingly endless bay, lined with sealed, massive doors behind which lie fighters, shuttles, and utility vehicles which keep a ship this massive running.

And at the center of the runway is a bulbous, dark red painted, wingless shuttle, four people mulling about it.

"Alright, everyone in the back seat!", he yells, "I'm driving!"

They turn. Ayla, Doctor Kerrins, a tall, grey skinned man with a line running down his face, and Lieutenant Okono, one of the security heads on the ship, a young man from one of the more famous military families. Blonde hair, blue eyes, all that sort. And, unlike Claude, a bit too eager to be in the fleet.

"Captain," Ayla says, "We are ready to depart when you are."

"Fine by me. Is everyone ready?"

"Of course. But what sort of opposition will we have?", Kerrins asks.

Claude sighs, shrugging.

"Expel's a nexus for bad crap.", he responds, "Last time I was there, the place was invaded by ten Nedian war machines. Be prepared."

He fingers the small, decorative sword hilt on his belt, before walking past them and up the ramp on the back of the shuttle.

"So let's get onboard, fire her up, and get planetside. We've got us some people to save!"

The shuttle flies out of the side of the _White Star_, gracefully looping around the ship before igniting its engines and shooting towards Expel, rolling as it speeds away.

Claude slowly slides his hand over the lever, lines following it as he slides it forward, the light green display numbers rising as the speed increases.

"Alright, here's some pointers," he says, "First, anyone here study Heraldic science? Good. On Expel, Heraldy is basically magic, and they can use it _without_ any forms of machines. Usually through tatoos, but nedians do it through sheer psionics."

He sees Ayla folding her arms in the co-pilot's seat out of the corner of her eye, her face skeptical.

"How?", she asks, "The best they could do on Earth is a form of exoskeleton. How do tatoos allow these people to use heraldy?"

"I'm figuring because Nede was in the same star system. Might have been some sort of alien incursions, but I'd have to check mythology.", he responds, "Second, there are three major kingdoms. Cross, which is where we're heading, Lacour, and El. El was pretty much leveled a few years ago, so don't expect much.

"And finally, there is a cave west of where we are going. Do not, and I mean under _NO_ circumstances, are you to ever go in there!"

"Why?", Okano asks, from behind him.

"Because walking into that place is like signing a license to get your head handed back to you. Trust me on that, it nearly happened to me three times."

The windshield flashes red, then turns to blue as he pulls up, leveling it off as he looks out to the clear blue skies of his second homeworld.

"Lady and gentlemen," he says, "Welcome to Expel."

"Explain to me again how she convinced me to do this."

Noel Chandler looks up from the squirrel resting on his knee to Ashton Anchors, watching the still young, dark haired swordsman pace about, the two dragons on his back snapping at each other as he continues his rant.

"I tell Rena that I might be a bit unfit to play diplomat to the terrans," he continues, "And what does she do? She has Celine convince me! Does she have any idea how hard it is for me to say know when _she_ is asking me?!"

"Yes, she does.", the nedian responds, as the squirrel climbs up his extended hand and onto his shoulder, "That's why Rena asked Celine."

"Does she have _any_ shame?"

"Oh, of course she does. She also knows exactly how to get the job done.", Noel responds, smiling as he hands the squirrel an acorn, "I'll say, she has changed quite a bit. She knows how to lead, and knows how to set an example. Also knows how to drive off male suitors. I've heard rumors she drove the Prince of Cross to tears when he tried to court her."

"She's been burned. That probably makes her a bit wary."

Ashton sighs, sitting down, leaning on one of his two scabbards as the wind blows around his shoulder-length, fair hair.

"The anniversary's tomorrow, by the way.", he says, "Celine and I will have been dating for seven years."

"I take it your anniversary involves you two in bed together."

Ashton nods, smiling slightly.

"Oh, of course.", he responds, "She has this thing she does where-...wait, why am I telling you?"

Noel looks up, shrugging, the squirrel hopping off his shoulder and darting away.

"Well, probably because I'm the closest person available," he responds, "And also because I won't judge, because I have no experience on the subject."

"No...Noel, you've never...?"

He nods.

"Noel, you're still a _virgin?!_"

Noel nods again, shrugging.

"You're thirty two years old. And you've never..."

"I've never felt the need to.", Noel responds, "Never found someone I wished to share my bed with."

Ashton simply stares at him for a long moment, scratching his head.

"Huh...and I thought Gyoro and Ururun were odd."

Noel chuckles...and looks up, standing.

Ashton quickly jumps to his feet, turning and looking in the same direction...and sees a metal object in the sky.

"Is that..."

"It's a shuttle, yes.", Noel responds, "Do it."

Ashton sighs, stepping back and folding his arms.

The two dragons rear back, sparks beginning to come from Ururun's mouth...before the dragon roars, a burst of flame shooting into the sky.

"Looks like a signal to me.", Claude says, watching the burst of flame coming from the ground, "Hold on tight, put your seats and tray tables in their upright and locked positions. It looks like we've found the reception par-"

"Captain!"

He turns his head slightly at the sound of Kerrins' voice.

"What is it, Doc?"

"Unidentified high-speed object is heading this way! I'm reading an energy discharge!"

Claude looks over to the circular radar screen...and sees a red dot speeding towards the center. He looks out the side window with Ayla, and sees a ball of fire streaking towards them.

"Looks like we've run into the token isolationists.", he mutters, gripping the stick, "Hold on!"

The ship lurches as he banks left, diving towards the ground...

And shakes as something slams into the side.

"That makes no sense!", Ayla yells, as the panels start shorting out, "That thing _tracked _us!"

"I've seen weirder, Commander...", Claude growls, "Everyone hold on tight! We're going in hard!"

Ashton watches, stock still, as part of the shuttle's side erupts in yellow flame, the ship slamming into the ground, sending dirt and grass flying through the air...

And heading straight for him.

"_Earth Grave!_"

Two pillars of rock rise from the ground in front of Ashton, a net of heraldic energy forming between them as the shuttle slams into it, lurches...

And stops, inches from Ashton's face.

He slowly steps away, looking over to Noel, who's hands are still glowing slightly.

"A little trick I picked up.", the nedian says.

Ashton shudders involuntarily, turning as the hatch in the back of the shuttle opens.

They walk over to the opening, Ashton trying to remember the 'diplomatic' speech he has to give to get these people to come with him...

And freezes when he sees the first person off the shuttle.

"Well," Claude Kenni coughs, "Any crash you can walk away from..."

He freezes as he sees the two waiting for him, as a gold-skinned woman, a young man, and a grey skinned man walk down the ramp behind him.

"Bloody Hell," Ashton says, cracking a smile, "You really do have a knack for showing up when we least expect you."

"Ah, we were in the area. Call it Karma."

The two laugh, Claude walking over and the two exchanging a tight, macho hug, Claude slamming him on the back and nearly getting headbutted by Gyoro in response.

"Good to see you again, ye little bugger!", Ashton growls, smiling, "I hope you brought more than a shuttle."

"I've got my ship in orbit.", he responds, "Ashton, this is my first officer, Commander Ayla Malles. Commander, this is Ashton Anchors. One of my comrades during my time on Expel."

She extends her hand, taking Ashton's in a surprisingly strong grip.

"A pleasure.", she says, "You have...growths...?"

"Oh, yes. This one is Gyoro, the other's Ururun."

The blue dragon squarks something, nodding his head.

"Gyoro says he's happy to meet you."

The red dragon bobs his head up and down, rumbling.

"Ururun, stop that!"

Ashton smiles, embarassed, his cheeks turning red.

"Ignore Ururun," he says, "He's...he's young."

The two dragons start bickering again, as Noel walks over, clearing his throat.

"Oh, and Commander, this is Professor Noel Chandler," Claude says, "He's a Nedian."

Ayla nods, bowing deeply.

"Thank you for receiving us.", she says, "Do you know what attacked us?"

"One of the reasons we asked for you help.", he responds, "Trust me on that much. If you'll follow us, the others are waiting for us in Arlia."

"We're close?", Claude asks, dusting off his clothes.

Noel raises an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Hey hey," Claude says, raising his hands defensively, "I _have_ been gone for seven years, remember? Don't blame me."

"I won't take issue with you. It's not my place. And your shuttle?"

"Autorepair, Noel. It'll fix itself up, and I locked out the controls. It'll be safe here."

Noel nods, sighing as he turns back to the forest in front of the shuttle.

"Very well," he says, "Follow me."

He walks towards the forest, the others following, Claude and Ashton chatting the entire way.

Westa Lanford groans, hearing the creaking in her knees as she sits down on the circular bench surrounding the fountain in the Arlia town square.

The place has changed, that is for sure. Because the adventure that, for all intents and purposes, saved the world started from this village, Cross and Lacour have both put effort into making it more...presentable.

Roads have been paved, landmarks erected.

While her daughter protests that the money would be better spent reclaiming Cliff and rebuilding El, she most likely had an inkling of a second thought upon seeing the plans for a solid platinum and sapphire statue dedicated to her. Before ripping up the plans and strongarming them into following hers.

That's her daughter. The woman who can boss around two of the most powerful men on the planet with ease. People react to her voice like it was the voice of God.

And with the tell-tail click of the front door of the small house next to Westa's two story modest house, she knows that the woman both feared and respected by every power of the world is walking her way.

A little taller than her, but still well under six feet tall, dark blue hair going down to the middle of her back. Same ankle-length dresses she's taken a habit to wearing, same sharp green eyes that seem to glow when she gets angry.

She walks over, sitting next to her on the bench, sighing as she folds her hands in her lap.

"It's a beautiful day out, Rena.", Westa says, "You should get out more often."

"Now that it's apparently gone, I think I should.", Rena Lanford responds, "I'm starting to feel guilty."

"About what?"

"Calling the terrans here. They've come all this way, and we're no longer even in danger."

Westa sighs as she wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulds, smiling to her as she pats her hands.

"Don't worry yourself about it. If anything, we can convince the terrans to help us. Think of how much faster we'd rebuild with their aid."

"Yes, yes. I know. Which is why I agreed to it in the first place."

Westa turns as the metal gates at the entrance to the city creak open, hearing footsteps as she stands, smiling...

And freezes, seeing the man following Ashton and Noel through the gates.

"Oh, dear.", she whispers.

Rena stands up, turning to the gate...and slowly clenches her hands into fists.

She slowly walks from the bench, taking deep, measured breaths, gritting her teeth behind her delicate lips, trying to calm herself.

And he simply smiles.

Claude takes a deep breath as he walks through the gate(which he remembers wasn't there), looking around, remembering the village he called home at one point.

He spreads out his arms, rolling his head back, smiling widely to himself as he looks up into the clear blue skies, smelling the fresh, clean air, feeling the grass beneath his feet...

And seeing the beautiful blue-haired woman walking to him.

He smiles, burying his hands in his pockets, the bitterness he's been feeling for six years washing away as the memories he has of this place, this world...and this woman return to the forefront of his mind, turning him from the quirky, quick tempered captain to the laid back, confident man who through mostly accidents and sheer luck saved the entire universe.

He continues smiling as Rena stops in front of him, folding her hands in front of her, Claude simply staring into her eyes as they stand there, for a long moment.

"Hi.", he says.

"Hello, Claude.", she responds, "Welcome to Arlia. If you'll follow Noel, he'll take you to the mayor, and he will brief you on the situation."

She quickly turns to Noel, nodding.

"Noel, I'll be in the Shingo Forest. Call me if you need me."

She turns, and briskly walks away, disappearing over the bridge to the forest as Claude simply stands there, dumbstruck.

"Um...what was that?", he asks.

Ashton shrugs, Noel sighing.

"Yeah...okay.", Claude mutters, "Ayla, you meet with the mayor. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He starts following her, chewing on the inside of his cheek as his mood begins to once again darken.

"Um...Captain?"

He turns, as Ayla gives him a questionable glance, tilting her head.

"I didn't say that as a request, Commander.", he responds, turning back to the forest, and starts running after her.

The _White Star_ slowly orbits Expel, its engines reduced to a soft glow as the Arcturus star reflects of its silver hull.

On the bridge, Ayla purses her lips, listening in on her other half as she talks with the nedian on the planet, walking with him to the largest house on the planet.

So far, the shuttle has been shot down by a tracking ball of fire, the Captain has gone off to chase after a village girl, and it seems that there's more to this threat than anyone can really tell her.

She's starting to think the Captain's statement about Expel being a 'nexus for bad crap' is too true.

She sighs, clicking on the chair's specialized communicator, a vid screen folding from the left armrest.

"Get me Professor Deborah Kenni, Heraldy Research Institute.", she says.

She's getting the feeling she'll have to call in specialized help.

He can feel the fresh dew on the sides of the tree-trunks as he walks along the path, hopping over the familiar fallen tree as he enters the clearing...

And sees her, back to him, standing at one of the larger trees several feet away from him.

He silently walks over, reaching out, placing his hand on her shoulder...

And receives a right cross to his jaw as she turns, sprawling him out on his back as he hits the ground.

"You bastard!", she spats, her eyes flashing bright green as she stands over him, "Where were you!?"

He straightens out his jaw as he sits up, seeing Rena towering over him, her hands clenched into tight fists as her eyes bore into him.

He slowly stands up, matching her gaze as he raises his hands defensively. He sighs, burying his hands in his pockets, hanging his head as she folds her arms.

"I know," he says, "I know you have every right to hate me for what I did."

She says nothing, her cheeks still flushed with anger, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Where were you, Claude?", she asks, "Why did you leave?"

"I...got sidetracked.", he responds, "Mom was worse off than I thought when I got home. She needed me there."

He shrugs, rolling his head back, looking at a fading cloud above them.

"Look, it's a bit complicated," he continues, "But my parents were divorced for a while."

"Divorced?"

"Meant they weren't married anymore."

"I know what divorce is. Why did that change things?"

He shrugs again, shaking his head.

"I thought she and Dad didn't love each other, anymore.", he responds, "I thought I could go there, give Mom the consolations, tell her what I wanted to do and come back here in a few weeks."

He hangs his head again, biting his lip.

"They were already getting back together when Dad died."

He sees Rena nod, folding her hands in front of her, her cheeks returning to their normal, fair color as the anger drains out of them.

"I had to stay with Mom for a while.", he says, "I had to grieve with her. I found out more about my father than I ever knew. Seems he wasn't such a bad guy after all...and I had to grieve, myself."

"And what happened then?"

"Seems word about my deeds went around, thanks to a certain reporter in the States. The Federation needed a new hero since my dad was gone...and, wouldn'cha know it, I got tapped for the job."

"I thought that's what you wanted, Claude."

He shrugs, groaning.

"Maybe a few years ago.", he responds, "But I just didn't have the balls to resign. And I don't think they would have accepted it, either. So I ended up commanding a ship about twice as big as my father's. And I _hated_ every moment of it."

He reaches out, placing his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear running down it.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know that?", he asks.

"I have.", she responds, taking his hand in her own, "I think if I keep this job any longer I'll lose my mind."

"What job?"

"I'm...well, I'm pretty much the leader of Expel."

He tilts his head, taking back his hand as he furrows his brow.

"Leader?"

"My title is Mother Lanford.", she responds, "I teach the heraldic wizards how to use healing spells, and I also have final say on the rebuilding efforts. The kings of both Lacour and Cross go to me for advice and delegate tasks to me, and the people of El see me as some sort of saint."

She looks down, sighing.

"I needed you here, Claude.", she says, "I can't do this alone."

"Which is why you have Noel and Ashton helping you out."

"And Celine and Bowman and Dias and Leon. And occasionally getting advice on what to do from Gabria."

"You mean..._that_ Gabria?"

"One and the same. She's been around long enough.", she responds, smiling, "I have enough help. I just wish I had someone to actually lean on."

She sighs, looking up, looking into his eyes.

"I missed you.", she says, "I wish you would have at least _contacted_ me. Or let me know you were alright. I feared for the worst when I never heard from you."

He nods, biting his lip.

"I know...I know. I didn't want to worry you. Still, I think we have bigger problems to take care of."

She nods, sighing, turning to the road back to Arlia.

"I know, I know.", she says, "I guess you should come with me, Claude. I'll explain everything when we meet with the mayor."

She extends her hand, Claude smiling as he takes it, intertwining her fingers with his, as they walk down to road.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3:

Heaven's Road

_____________

West of Arlia, there exists a small desert isle.

Upon which is a small cave.

Which goes down thirteen floors.

And at the back room of the thirteenth floor, the woman stirs.

She stands, pulling back her black hood, revealing a young face framed by light blonde hair.

"Hello, father.", Gabria Celeste says.

Before her forms a being of blue light, barely humanoid in shape.

"I understand you've returned, pappa.", she says, smiling, her voice becoming younger in tone, losing the age-old maturity she's been known for, "I'm glad you're back. But did you really have to blow so many things up?"

The shape simply nods...and fades away.

She sighs, her eyes becomming violet in color, narrowing to slits.

"Well well," she says, her voice returning to normal, "It seems we may be in trouble."

"I daresay you've come on a fool's errand, Warrior of Light," Regis of Arlia says, "Our problem disappeared three days before you arrived here."

"But...we received the message yesterday.", Claude says, folding his hands behind him, looking over to Rena, who's standing next to the mayor at his table.

"I couldn't figure out everything on the communicator," she says, "I guess it was sent out slower than I anticipated. I sent out the message five days ago, and we only got a reply from your ship yesterday."

Claude nods, looking over to Ayla, who's sitting in one of the chairs next to Noel.

"Well," he says, "Could you describe what was attacking you?"

Regis sighs, sitting down, closing his eyes.

"It started three weeks ago," he says, "At first they were just random, nothing to worry about. We thought they were leftover demons from the Sorcery Globe. But then things became worse.

"An expedition into one of the El refugee camps was completely destroyed, although the refugees were unharmed. Winged beings, giant, metal winged beings started attacking trade routes, started attacking ships, started harrassing towns. They were using heraldy on a level close to the Ten Wise Men. They were unharmed by any of our weapons and shrugged off the Lacour Hope like it was a simple fireball. And then, three days ago, they vanished and we haven't seen them since."

Claude nods, furrowing his brow, stroking his chin with his fingers.

"Sounds like they're massing for an attack.", he says, "Looks like they pulled back their forces to do a major attack, and I'm guessing that's what shot down my shuttle. I'll have my people go through the databases to see if they can find out what they are, and I'll be keeping _White Sta_...I'll be keeping my ship in orbit just in case it comes back. I'll be here for a while if you need me."

Regis nods, smiling.

"Very well, Warrior of Light," he says, "You are welcome to stay here if you wish, as are your men. We still owe you greatly for your saving us during your last visit."

Claude chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah...well, at least I came here this time because I wanted to."

Rena gives off a faint smile, clasping her hands together.

"Well, I believe that was everything.", she says, "Since we don't have space travel, your ship will be of great use to us, Captain. Do you think something is out there?"

"It shot down my shuttle. I'd have to say so."

He buries his hands in his pockets, nodding.

"My people and I will be heading back to my ship, anyways.", he says, "So, if that's everything...well, you know where to find us."

He turns to Ayla nodding, the other two crewmembers saluting to the mayor before following Claude out.

Claude gives off a long, relieved breath as he walks alongside Ayla, the carboscian woman giving him an odd look as the other two discuss amongst themselves.

""Captain," she says, "That woman seemed to have had an effect on you."

"Yeah. Old friend."

"A friend? Or a lover?"

"Commander?"

"Friends do not have that sort of effect, Captain.", she says, "How long were you together?"

"Oh...about a few weeks. Then I left for seven years. Have I told you she has a really good right hook?"

Ayla looks at him, dumbfounded...and turns as she hears the rapid footsteps approaching them.

He turns, seeing Rena quickly walking to them. He sighs, walking past the two officers behind him, stopping as she stops in front of him.

"Hello.", he says.

"Hello.", she responds, "Um...do you have to go back to your shuttle?"

"I'm the commanding officer. I could put Ayla in charge, but I don't have a reason-"

She places her delicate finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I'm making dinner soon.", she says, "Would you like to join me?"

His eyes go wide for a moment...and he smiles, chuckling.

He turns, clasping his hands behind her, looking over to Ayla.

"Commander, you're in charge.", he says, "I have diplomatic duties to attend to."

Ayla sighs, shrugging, nodding to the other two as Dev and the Doctor follow her through the town gates.

"Diplomatic duties?", she asks, folding her arms.

He chuckles, smiling.

"It's good to be the Captain."

She smiles, chuckling, taking his hand into her own.

"At least you still have a sense of humor," she says, "Now come with me. I think it's time you got caught up with some old friends."

He nods, Rena nearly dragging him along with her as they walk back into the village.

"I...don't get it," Dev Okano mutters, following the Commander as they walk through the woods, "What happened with the Captain?"

"Looks like he's playing catchup.", Kerrins says, "I understand the Captain lived here for a while, correct?"

"He never said how long, Doctor," the Commander finally says, "Still, I'll ask him when we see him tomorrow."

"What's with the village girl, though?", Dev asks.

The Commander sighs, rolling her eyes.

"She's apparently someone in a position of authority," she says, "Well...I'll make it a point to talk with him about that. I think she's an ex-girlfriend."

She hushes them as they exit to the clearing, seeing the shuttle standing motionless between the two stone pillars. And, most importantly, the hull is sealed due to the self-repair systems.

"Good," she says, placing her hands on her hips, "Pick your bunks and we'll look through the rations. March!"

The other two salute, sharply, and follow her into into the shuttle.

From the scent coming from her kitchen, Claude knows she's been planning dinner for a while.

Maybe since she first heard his reply.

The house spacious, open. Several windows lining the walls, a round, six seat dining table at the center, a well-stocked kitchen by the back, and a somewhat wide, blue sheeted bed at the right side of the house.

"Nice place," he says, "Reminds me of your mother's home."

She smiles, folding her hands together as she turns to him.

"Somewhat," she says, "But I'm nowhere near as good a housekeeper as her."

He shrugs, looking about. He walks over to her, placing his hand on one of hers, Rena smiling slightly as he pulls her close.

"Still practice?", he asks.

"Yes," she says, "And it's helped wonderfully when I have to go to those damned banquets..."

He laughs, smiling.

"Rena, that's the first time I've ever heard you swear."

"I also called you a bastard."

"Alright, second time."

She smiles, placing her other hand on his shoulder, his free hand gripping her waist.

"Seeing anyone?", he asks.

"No. And you?"

"Nope.", he says, "I'm not the same as when you met me."

She nods, sighing.

He runs his hand through her hair, the fine strands flowing like silk against his fingers.

"I've changed," he says, "I don't hate my father. I don't act irresponsible. I'm writing on the side, I've picked up some bad habits. Gone to therapy. I've found out I'm a lot more screwed up than I thought I'd be."

She runs her finger along his cheek, smiling.

"Do you still let yourself cry?", she asks.

He nods, sighing.

"Yeah...yeah, sometimes."

She smiles, slightly.

"Then you're still the same man I waited for for seven years."

She takes her hands back, and walks to the kitchen, while he simply stands there, dumbfounded.

"Hn...and how long has he been in town?"

Bowman Jean runs a hand through his grey brown hair, scratching his head as he holds the leftover communicator to his ear.

"Ashton?", he asks, "Great, still there. Has Rena killed him yet? Alright, great. I'll be there soon..."

He stands up from his easy chair, groaning as he feels a popping in his back. He looks to the door, seeing the still-attractive, black haired woman walking through, wrapping her arms around her.

"Bowman?", Nineh asks, "Do you have to go?"

"Nineh, Claude's come back. I think he'll need my help."

She nods, sighing.

"I understand.", she says, "I'll go with you, this time."

"Nineh-"

"No. No back talking, Bowman. You're older than you were, and you are not going to get into any situations you can't walk out of. I will make sure of that."

He leans against his easy chair, staring into her eyes for a long moment...

And smirks, nodding.

"I think the only bad situation will be keeping Rena from killing Claude," he says, "But it ought to be a challenge. Let's pack the bags and let's get going tomorrow, alright?"

She nods, and walks up the stairs, leaving Bowman alone as he sits back in his chair.

"First Ashton and Celine and now this," he mutters, "Thank God I'm married. I'd never get a moment's sleep otherwise..."

The sun sets over Arlia, the cool breeze signalling the end of the daylight hours.

Westia takes a final, long look as she stands in her open doorway...and peaks over to the house next to her. The lights are still on, and she hasn't heard anyone leave.

She smiles to herself.

Maybe those two can work it out, after all...

It took him a moment to realize she was simply staring at him. Not beaming, and smiling, not batting her eyelashes at him...but simply, neutrally staring.

Claude takes a long sip from his wineglass, putting it down and putting his fork down.

"Claude, why are we doing this?", she asks, in a completely deadpan voice.

He doesn't answer. He can't think of an answer. He's thinking it might be the wine, but he's developed a rather strong alcoholic tolerance. He's thinking it's probably just the situation...

She sighs, taking her napkin from her lap and placing it next to her still half-full plate.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I'm truly sorry."

She stands up, slowly walking to the kitchen. He stands up, walking to her, watching as she simply stands there, staring out the window.

"Rena," he says, "If you don't tell me what's wrong, we can't get around to making it better."

She chuckles, biting her lip.

"Claude...you always were a shoulder for me to cry on," she says, "There's nothing you can do. Nothing helpful, at least."

"Why?"

"Because the problem is _me_."

She turns to him, sitting on her counter and folding her hand in her lap.

"I want to have a family."

He stands there, dumbfounded, stock still. He slowly reaches up, scratching the back of his head...and nods.

"Oookay. What about Westia-"

"I mean a _real_ family," she responds, "I...I want children. I want a husband, a mother-in-law, grandchildren. I want to be a mother. A grandmother. I...just..."

She shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"I've stayed in Mars, with Celine and Ashton every now and then," she continues, "I've heard them making love. The only time I've heard Celine howl like that was when that plant monster on Nede impaled her calf."

"Oh...wow. Never new they were _that_ invo-"

"Claude, let me continue," she sharply says, silencing him, "I see what they have. I see what Bowman and Nineh have. I see what Opera and Ernest have...and I'm jealous. I want a lover. I want a husband. Dammit Claude, I want _sex_."

He stands there, for a moment. Stock still.

"...oh."

She climbs off the counter, walking to him, placing her hands on the side of his head. She pulls him down, forcing her lips against his. His hands clench and unclench, feeling her tongue exploring his mouth, feeling her lips sliding against his.

His hands grip her head, gripping handfuls of her hair as he presses her against him, returning the kiss. His eyes close, his body overshadowing hers as he forces her back against the counter, gripping her hands, forcing them back...

And breaks the kiss, staring into her eyes for a moment before backing away.

She says nothing, sliding down the counter, sitting on the floor as she tucks her knees against her chest.

"That was a bad idea, wasn't it?", she asks.

He nods, sitting down next to her, patting her hand with his own.

"Give it a while.", he says, "Have you...?"

"No. I've been completely chaste, completely closed out.", she responds, "I've had no shortage of suitors, though. The benefits of being a world figure."

"Tell me about it. I'm the fricken' hero of the Federation. You'll never believe the amount of gold diggers I've come across."

She nods, smiling faintly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's no problem.", he says, "Were you really waiting for me, all this time?"

"Of course. If I didn't, my mother would have forced me to.", she responds, "You've always been my best friend."

"Mom always said love is just a deeper form of friendship."

She smiles, widely, wrapping her hand around his.

"I love you, Claude."

"I love you, Rena."

Chapter 3:

Godsent

_________

"Shield status is green," the young woman at the helm control reports, "E-115 generator at full charge. All systems are go and we can warp at 2.1 seconds notice."

"Good," Ayla says, folding her hands in her lap as she sits in the captain's chair, "Keep me appraised of conditions on Expel. And see if we can find out how to clear up that transporter inteference."

"Yes, Commander," she responds.

Ayla nods, looking out at the viewscreen.

She hopes the Captain hasn't gone too far over his head on this one...

Fingers tap on the armrest of the captain's chair as the folds and whisps of Hyperspace pass by the viewscreen.

"Time to Arcturus IV?", the woman in the chair orders.

"Twenty three hours, eighteen minutes," the woman at helm control responds, "Professor Kenni, present speed is LPS 9.6. Any faster will damage structural integrity."

Deborah Kenni nods, eyeing the screen darkly, pulling back her greying-brown hair into a tight ponytail.

"I'm aware, Lieutenant," she responds, "I'm not about to risk the lives of the crew to make better time. Just keep me appraised on the ETA."

She sits back, groaning, folding her arms as the rest of the bridge crew just go about their business.

"I want diagnostics done on weapons, shields, and scanners every hour.", she orders, "I want this ship in top form the moment we reenter realspace. If something is there threatening _White Star_, we are to blow it out of my sky the moment we spot it. Are we clear?"

A resounding, "_Yes Ma'am!_" comes from the entire bridge crew. She smiles, slightly, and sits back, watching the swirls of hyperspace go by....

And swearing as the ship rocks, something speeding by.

And that something is a twin-nacelled, twin-dagger shaped ship which is moving directly in front of it.

"A tetragene battleship is ordering us to maintain course and not fire on it!", the officer behind her announces, "Captain-"

"I see it, Commander.", she responds, "Keep up particle shields and open a hailing frequency. I want to know who-"

"Tetragene battleship has hailed us," a second helm officer says, "Putting them on visual."

Kenni swears under her breath, standing up and clasping her hands behind her.

"This is Professor and Captain Deborah Kenni," she says, "I hope you recognize the name, and know I'm not one to screw with. Tetragene Captain, you have thirty seconds to explain why you're cutting off my ship."

The viewscreen flickers, and changes to the dimly-lit interior bridge of the battleship. And standing there, blocking out Kenni's view of all the other inhabitants, is a slim, blonde haired three eyed woman, dressed in a flowing gown and a combat jacket.

"_My name is Opera Vectra, Captain._", she says, in a heavily accented voice, the accent a cross between british and french, "_I'm sorry about the inconvenience, but I'm a friend of Claude's._"

"You know my boy?"

"_I was an ally of his during his first trip there. You'll excuse us the near miss, but your ship was clogging the wormhole._ _We'll meet you at Expel._"

The screen turns back to a view of the side-nacelled alien ship, the nacelles flashing, and the ship speeds off into the distance.

Opera smiles, folding her fingers. She looks up as a gloved hand eases onto her shoulder, seeing the blonde-haired tetragene man standing there next to her command chair.

"I hope you realize," Earnest Raviede says, "That you just cut off one of the most dangerous women alive."

"No more dangerous than me, lover," she responds, "And especially where old friends are concerned."

"Maternal instincts are stronger than friendship, at times."

"That a veiled hint?"

He smiles, gripping her shoulder tighter.

"You're agitated enough, having _hotwired_ one of your father's battleships. I'll just be monitoring the engineering programs."

She smiles, spinning around in her chair, giggling like a schoolgirl. She sits across the seat, draping her legs over the armrest as he walks over to the helm controls.

"How you convinced me to do this, I'll never understand.", he mutters.

"Simple, my love," she responds, "Loyalty to an old friend."

He mumbles, raising an eyebrow.

"That, and sex.", she finishes.

"That probably hooked it.", he responds, "Alright, present speed is LPS 9.82. Estimated time of arrival is 22 hours, 43 minutes."

She nods, sighing, watching the swirls of hyperspace passing them by on the full-dome observation screen...

The sun comes up over the town of Arlia, golden rays washing over the village.

The doors to the inn open, the first of the morning risers making her entrance. Tall, statuesque, covered in white silk and cotton robes with a head framed by silker-blue hair.

Celine Jules grips her staff, looking up at the morning sun and shielding her eyes as she walks along the paved streets.

Within minutes, she reaches the one story house of her close friend, opening the unlocked door as she peaks her head in...

"Reee-na?", she sing-songs, "Rise and shine, dearie-"

And she sees the figure sprawled out on the bed. The blonde-haired, unconscious figure snoring loudly on the bed.

She sighs, walking over, tapping her staff on the floor as she walks.

Claude Kenni, significantly older than she last saw him, is sleeping _on_ Rena's bed, on the covers, and still fully clothed.

Personally, Celine expected to find him sleeping in the fountain or on the ground outside. Rena's even more forgiving than she gave her credit for.

Celine sighs, licking the tip of her index finger...and sliding it into Claude's ear.

The young man snorts and spasms as he wakes up, sitting up slightly...and sees her there.

"Rise and shine, Claude," Celine says, "Where's Rena?"

"In the bathroom. Do you have any sense of courtesy?"

"On what? Rena gave me a spare key for when she accidentally locks the door.", Celine responds, leaning on her staff.

"We could have been-"

"Fat chance, earthman.", Celine interrupts, "Rena's been chaste for seven years. I doubt she's ready to break her record."

Claude gives a knowing smile, lying back.

"And what does _that_ mean?", the heraldic sorceress demands.

"For me to know and you to find out," Claude responds, climbing off the bed, "My team will be here to check in in a few hours. We'll have a better idea of what's out there by then."

"And what do you think it is?"

"Considering Expel's record, it could be anything from an alien ship to a Nedian war machine to God playing pool with the planet.", he responds, "Let's not discount anything just yet. I've got an odd feeling about this."

Which, as if on cue, is met by a slow rumbling from outside.

And screams. Lots and lots of screams.

The _White Star_ rocks as something passes by it. Something rather big.

"Reading free-flying objects entering Expel's atmosphere!", the blue-skinned man by the tactical console announces, "They are passing us by and not firing!"

"On screen.", Ayla orders...and gasps.

Hundreds of objects. Each one vaguely humanoid in shape, with two large, bladed wings keeping them afloat and propelling them.

"Analysis?", she asks.

"Scanners indicate high-level energy weapons at their disposal. Wings seem to be equipped with monowire blades. Their armor's alloy is not in the databases."

"Have they noticed us?"

"No, Commander."

Ayla nods, smiling grimly.

"Make them notice us."

The lights flash red, sirens blaring, as the _White Star's_ engines ignite.

One of the winged beings touches down in Arlia, glowing red eyes scanning over the inhabitants.

Twelve feel tall, wings scraping the ground, it walks around, people running from it.

Except for one person.

Noel stands in front of it, arms folded.

"Stop."

The winged machine stops.

Noel sighs, nodding.

"I thought it'd be you who was attacking us.", he says, "Program commencement shutdown, code Alpha Yisrael Canaan."

"_Voice print verified. Execution rejected._"

Noel furrows his brow, grimacing.

"You're rejecting my order?"

"_Nedian forms confirmed on fourth world. Status: Traitors._"

A blade of fire ignites from the right arm of the machine, Noel stepping back.

"Your program is in error. You're jumping to conclusions that you should not-"

"_Traitors confirmed in collaboration with destroyers. All are to be terminated. Fourth world to be reinitialized._"

Noel backs away as the machine advances...and runs, sprinting and diving between the machine's legs as the sword comes down where he stood, evaporating the cement.

A blast of heraldic magic strikes the machine from behind, the machine turning.

Celine's staff is still smoking as Ashton runs up to her, drawing his swords.

"I thought we were rid of them.", Ashton says, swearing under his breath, "Bloody Hell. Any ideas?"

Celina shrugs, launching more spells at the enemy, fireballs, lightning bolts and shards of ice flying from her fingertips as Gyoro and Ururun discuss amongst themselves.

Ashton runs towards the machine, his two dragons letting loose an attack of fire and ice, pushing the beast back as it tries to advance on Noel.

"Noel! Get out of there!", Ashton yells, "We can-"

A wave of force slams into him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back, knocking the wind out of him and making him groan.

"Bloody Hell..."

Which is when he catches something out of the corner of his eye.

Or, more importantly, something.

"Hey, over here! Yoo-hoo!"

Claude Kenni waves his arms in the air, catching the metal soldier's attention. The red eyes look him over...and the machine pauses.

"_Confirmed. Human._"

It turns, walking towards Kenni...and a blast of wind pushes it, causing it to turn to Celine.

Claude nods, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the handle. He grips it, the blade of light and energy extending, eldritch and heraldic energy swirling about it as lines of power begin to trace along its length.

He rears back, yelling at the beast, catching its attention once again.

And plunges the Eternal Sphere right between its eyes.

The machine rears back, and collapses to the ground, shattering pavement and cement as it impacts.

Its eyes flash briefly, and dim, emitting a slow, pained moan before it dies.

"Objects have noticed us. They're coming in."

"How many?", Ayla demands.

"All of them."

She watches on the viewscreen as the entire swarm turns, as one, flying towards the _White Star._

"Lock on torpedoes and fire."

Spheres of sparkling white energy burst from the nose of the _White Star_, crossing the distance between the ship and the swarm in less than a second.

The torpedoes impact, shockwaves of zero-point energy reactions destroying the targetted drones and the warriors surrounding them.

The swarm disperses from the sudden attack, debris burning in the Expelian atmosphere.

The smaller swarms fly in different directions towards the ship, intercepted by more fluries of torpedoes, the swarms cut down to dozens as they fly past the _White Star_, towards the safety of the system's asteroid field.

The bridge crew gives out a resounding cheer as the enemy objects disappearAyla allowing herself a brief smile.

"Status?", she demands.

"No enemies even got a shot off at us.", the tactical officer responds, "One of them landed on Expel, but we're getting no energy readings-"

"Commander!", the comm officer interrupts, "Incoming call from the Captain!"

"...and the thing's pretty much dead.", Claude finishes, sitting on the chest of the downed robot, holding his communicator up to his ear, "Yeah, the thing was pretty nasty. When the others get here, we're gonna try to get it hefted up onto the shuttle and get it back to the ship."

"_Is anyone hurt?_", Ayla asks.

"Noel's a bit bruised. We stopped it before it could get any shots off."

"_...Good. I'll await my copy's report. White Star out._"

Claude closes the communicator, putting it back on his belt.

Might've been a fluke...but he thought he heard some concern in her voice when she heard Noel was hurt.

"Claude?"

He turns, seeing Rena quickly walking over.

"I missed it, didn't I?", she asks, looking over the fallen machine.

Claude nods, clapping his knees and standing, pulling her over as they slowly embrace.

"You actually felled one of them," she says, "I knew I didn't make a mistake."

He sees Celine gawking at them out of the corner of his eye, smiling as he turns back to Rena.

"I've kind of accepted my role."

"And what is that?"

"Expelian damage control.", he responds.

She smiles, chuckling, leaning in...

When Noel clears his throat.

Claude turns, sighing, seeing the nedian scientist walking over with Ashton's help.

"Sorry to interrupt," he says, "But...I think I know something you'll want to hear."

"I'm all ears, Doc."

Noel nods, waving away Ashton as he sits on the machine's torso.

"The threat we're facing.", he says, "I never got a chance to examine one of the warrior androids. But I know what they are. They're nedian."

Rena blanches, Claude smacking his palm against his forehead.

"Ah, great. Ten Wise Men?"

"No. Different level.", Noel responds, "What we're facing is a planetary assault weapon. With a very interesting story behind it."

Claude nods, Rena leaning on his shoulder as Celine walks over.

"This weapon," Noel continues, "Is named the Yield Appropriate High World Entropy Harbringer."

"Inviting name.", Ashton comments.

Noel nods, sighing.

"Yes. Not exactly a pleasant thought.", Noel says, "It was created roughly three hundred years before the Ten Wise Men, and was never used, only kept in chamber as a sort of bargaining tool if things got heated. When Nede was destroyed and everyone cut themselves off on the Energy Nede, the weapon wandered. Eventually, it ended up in orbit of the third planet of the Sol System."

"Earth?"

"Yes, Claude. Earth.", Noel continues, "It took 3.4 billion years, floating through normal space, to reach Earth. It observed the life forms on your homeworld, but could not communicate because your people were not psionically compatible with its telepathy matrix."

"Telepathy matrix?"

"Advanced weapons such as this one used telepathy for high-level commands and communication. Nedians are all capable of telepathy, as I have been training Rena to learn."

_He's correct._

Claude turns to Rena at the sound of her voice between his ears, smirking slightly before turning back to Noel.

"Then what happened?", he asks.

"Then," Noel says, "It made contact. With a shepherd named Abrahm. The weapon, somehow, rewrote its own protocols and made its top priority watching over Abrahm, his descendants, and his followers. It did this for nearly five thousand years, and then moved on. Eventually, it returned here, and, seeing Energy Nede was destroyed..."

"It attacked the nearest inhabited planet, thinking they were responsible.", Claude says, concentrating, "I get it...wait. Run the last part by me, again."

"Which one? The shepherd?"

"Yeah...Abrahm? As in..."

Noel nods.

"Abraham.", he responds, "Abraham thought the being talking to him was of a higher order. Sound out the weapon's name."

"Y.A.H.W.E.H. Yah-weh.", Claude says, eyes wide, "Noel, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I wish I was, Claude," Noel says, shaking his head, "For all intents and purposes, the being that's attacking Expel...was the Old Testament God."


End file.
